Patapon 3
Patapon 3 '''is the third, and currently, the final game in Patapon series. About '''Patapon 3 is the third installment in the Patapon series. It focuses on the Patapons stopping the Seven Archfiends and their continued search for the Patapon's Earthend. Background Patapon 3 begins directly where the previous game ended. The Patapons, with the help of the Zigotons and the Karmen, they finished the Rainbow Bridge and have crossed the river to a new land, where they found a large mysterious box. When the Patapons opened the box, the Seven Evil Archfiends came out and petrified everyone, except the flag carrier, Hatapon. A new tribe, the Bonedeth, are determined to crush the Patapons. Even the Akumapons are encountered later in the game. However, hope is far from lost, for inside the box was not just the Seven Archfiends, but also Silver Hoshipon, which found the Almighty and offered to help restore some of the Patapons back to life. The first Patapon Hoshipon restored was Hero, fusing him with the Almighty and thus transforming him into the Uberhero (essentially, a stronger version of Hero), augmenting his powers. Together, they found Hatapon and, after using the Pon drum along with Hatapon, the Uberhero learns how to use them. They also restored three other Patapons, forming the Trifecta and took the petrified Meden along with them to their new hideout, where they (and the player) are then introduced to the new shops, barracks, the Herogate and the rest of the new features. Story Having finished the bridge, the Patapons cross to the new land, where they found a giant, demonic chest. Despite Meden's warnings, they open the chest, releasing 7 evil spirits into the new land, along with demons called the Bonedeth. All of the Patapons are turned to stone except Hatapon. A Hoshipon called Silver Hoshipon emerges from the chest. He fuses the Almighty's soul with the petrified Hero's soul, turning him into an Uberhero. However, there are only 3 Patapon members who remain (not including Priestess Meden, who is still petrified) and they went along with the Uberhero together with Hatapon (the Flag Bearer). The group of 6 are most of the only Patapons who survived. Another one, Sukopon, was at a hideout that would be theirs to claim. Silver Hoshipon and Uberhero save Hatapon, Ton, Chin, Kan and Meden, who is still petrified. Silver Hoshipon takes Uberhero, Hatapon, Ton, Chin, Kan and the petrified Meden to the Patapons' Hideout, which was once the hideout of the Four Great Patapon Heroes of Lore. Silver Hoshipon shows Uberhero, Hatapon, Ton, Chin and Kan around the former hideout of the Four Great Patapon Heroes of Lore. Uberhero and his army then raided the Bonedeth brigade in the Field of Angry Giants. They also encounter Madfang Ragewolf, the Dark Hero of Valor. After defeating Ragewolf, Uberhero, Hatapon and the 3 Patapons went to the Cave of Valor to defeat the Archfiend of Valor. Once the Archfiend of Valor is defeated, Ragewolf walks to the Snow Field of Sullied Tears to seek aid to defeat the Uberhero from the Dark Hero of Purity, Naughtyfins. The Uberhero's army meets Naughtyfins and they defeat both Dark Heroes, followed by the defeat of the Archfiend of Purity. Ragewolf and Naughtyfins then walk to Standoffish Sonarchy, the Dark Hero of Justice, in the Plateau of Pompous Wings for help. Mecha Hoshipon is introduced in a mission here: Standoffish Sonarchy and the Perilous Mist; its purpose is apparently to hide a key that activates an ancient superweapon. The Uberhero's army meets Standoffish Sonarchy and they manage to defeat the three Dark Heroes and the Archfiend of Justice. The three Dark Heroes now walk to the Greedy Mask Jungle to seek the help of RottenLee Ravenous, the Dark Hero of Earnestness. Before Uberhero's army catches up with Ravenous, Ravenous manages to capture Mecha Hoshipon to find out what the key is. In the mission, Duel with Ravenous in Tahi-Tahi Forest, Naughtyfins betrays her comrades by telling the Uberhero what armor is best to surviving the duel with Ravenous. The army defeats them and then dispels the Archfiend of Earnestness. The four Dark Heroes meet a Dark Hero, referred to as Buzzcrave, in the Bottomless Stomach Desert. Naughtyfins is taken ill, forcing Ragewolf to withdraw as well. Buzzcrave,Sonarchy and Ravenous stand at the Oasis of Eternal Slumber. The Uberhero's army defeat Buzzcrave at the Racing Alley of Restraint. Ragewolf takes control of Superweapon Org, but it is destroyed. The Archfiend of Restraint is dispelled and the five Dark Heroes make contact with another Dark Hero referred to as Slogturtle. In the meantime, Black Hoshipon managed to get out of the Underworld without being summoned,and in that moment, he saw Gold Hoshipon, Mecha Hoshipon and Silver Hoshipon which appeared to what turned into the World's First Hoshipon Convention. Black Hoshipon tried to destroy Gold Hoshipon, but with no luck because once again the Patapons defeated Black Hoshipon and her pet Balrog. Black Hoshipon made a pact with the Dark heroes to whoever battles the Uberhero would be given support, but they all ended up defeated. The Uberhero's army brave Hell's Guillotine and defeat Dettankarmen. Naughtyfins is exposed as the Patapon Princess. RottenLee Ravenous is exposed as Gong the Hawkeye, the Zigoton hero, but is defeated at the Savannah of Envious eyes. After that fierce duel, Ravenous have a last conversation with Uberhero and he left. Ragewolf is executed by his fellow Dark Heroes. The final Dark Hero Miss Covet-Hiss, tries to destroy Patapon army but ultimately he doesnt succeed either. At the Tomb of Tolerance, the Uberhero's army faces their hardest challenge as they gain victory over the demi-god Arch Pandara. The four remaining Dark Heroes, Slogturtle, Buzzcrave, Sonarchy and Covet-hiss are exposed as survivors of the ancient Ah-Ooh civilization that was destroyed by the former armies of Almighty. Slogturtle and Buzzcrave escape, then Sonarchy kills Covet-hiss, his father, because Covet-hiss had a "Rage of Jealousy" when he discovered that everyone’s memories were restored but his and he was about to kill Slogturtle and Buzzcrave.Ton, Chin, Kan and Hatapon managed to search Earthend while Uberhero is lying asleep and given one of three wishes. Demos There were two demos prior to the release of the full game: a multiplayer beta and an official Japanese demo. * The Patapon 3 multiplayer beta has been removed from the PSN store. However, the Japanese version can still be downloaded from here. * The 2nd demo, called Patapon 3 "Full of Surprises! 100 Hours Demo", was released on January 6, 2011 in Japanese. That version can still be downloaded here. Additionally, if players have downloaded the demos in the past, they can be re-obtained through the player's history in the PSN store. New Features * Multiplayer can now be played through Infrastructure which allows you to create a team with your friends from around the world. You can do Quests, Multiplayer Dungeons or even compete versus another team through Versus Mode. * DLCs can be downloaded from PSN. * Only 4 units instead of an army, but allowing more customization to your team. * The Summon command (X,XX,XX) now summons a Djinn instead of a miracle. This will revive dead allies and heal living units. Each Djinn will have a different effect on your army and enemies depending on what you choose. * Two new command songs, one of which serves as a pause function (PataPonPataPon, only in single player); the other makes your Uberhero step back (ChakaPataChakaPata, only in multiplayer). * Equipment is received as random drops in Treasure Chests, and can be sold or upgraded by choice. * Class Skills and Set Skills add special powers to users or entire party. * A health bar display for most bosses and mini-bosses. * Three official new unit types: Chariot-Riders Cannassault and Charibasa, Grenburr the Greatsword-Wielder, Cannogabang the Cannon-Wielder. * A new ability called "Lifelink" allows Hatapon to be invulnerable to all type of damage while at least one shield class is alive. * When bosses get down to their last breath, they will go into "berserk" mode. This time, they will attack without warning. * Altough not being a new feature, the Patapon 3 damage/health system is bumped up very high. In Patapon 1 and 2, the damage system ranges only from 0 to 9999. However, in Patapon 3, the damage system ranges from 0 to 999999. * When Patapons deal their finishing damage to a major boss, the screen will focus on the dying boss and slowly returns to the normal view once it has fallen dead. Removed and changed features * When exhausted, units don't drop their caps, but can still be revived. * The evolution map has been replaced with an experience system. * The minigames, hunting missions and Mater, The Tree of Life from the two previous games have been removed. Toripons have also been removed for balancing purposes. * Fangs, hides, vegetables, alloys, liquids, and seeds have been removed, although they still exist within the game's code. * Difficulty level cannot be changed, but some Set/Class Skills can increase the Just-Timing frame. Trivia * In the Patapon 3 official site, if the minigame is completed and then a wallpaper is published, the player will receive a code that, when entered in the game, will unlock a unique item. * While in the first two games the beats of the drums appear around the screen, in Patapon 3 they appear around the Uberhero, due to the fact that the Hero has fused with the Almighty himself. * In Patapon 3, the player can choose one from three different endings, with each one having its own bonuses (If you choose continue living, you can play in dark hero's hideout and with dark heroes). All of them can be acquired by choosing to completing the mission "Eternal Archfiends and the Other Vessel" to get a chance to choose another ending by not skipping the cutscenes after finishing the level. * Patapon 3 is the only game in the series to implement a pause function. However, it is only accessible by playing a hidden song, and it can only be used in single-player mode. * There is a possibility that there will be no Patapon 4 since they already discovered IT or Earthend through Silver Hoshipon. It can be seen when you finished the last boss. Although creators said that if they get ideas for 4, they would consider making it. Gallery Screen shot 2011-03-18 at 12.42.26 PM.png|American cover Patapon-3.jpg|Early cover from E3 2010 Patapon bj2hn gbjkm.jpg|Japanese cover Patapon 3 north american Logo.png|American Logo Patapon 3 Logo.png|Japanese Logo 8 Player Race.PNG|A multiplayer race Cannon Hero Shooting.PNG|4 players engaging in a dungeon quest Shield djinn.png|The Tategami Djinn PataHeroes.jpg|(Left to Right)Tondenga, Yarida, Taterazay, Yumiyacha, Kibadda dark hero class.jpg|Dark hero class Patapon3-jp-playstation-website.png|Patapon 3 Japanese Official Website|link=http://www.jp.playstation.com/scej/title/patapon/3/ ThumbnailCAFVSM94.jpg|Display of 14 of the 21 of the Uberheros. ImagesCALVSHFN.jpg|A Patapon 3 poster ICON0.PNG|Patapon 3 Save Data Logo See Also *Patapon (Game) *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 Bosses *Hero *Uberhero *Almighty *Patapon Units *Dark Heroes *Bonedeth Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Hero Category:Uberhero Category:Dark Heroes Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Bonedeth Category:Akumapon Category:Story Character Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Patapon 3 DLC Category:Equipment Category:Bonedeth Category:Earthend Category:Multiplayer Quests